


[Podfic] Eye of Your Storm

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (1) [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Bullying, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I think itll be around 7 hours or so, It'll be around 6hours 50 mins I think, James is the resident tough kid, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Orphans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Podfic length - to be determined because I haven't edited it yet, Pre-Relationship, Q is a fluffy-headed trouble magnet, Sharing a Bed, Threats, Young James, Young Q, because Q is fluffy and James is angsty, i guess, still haven't edited all the chapters but most of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: “Some people want to be the apple of your eye, the song in your heart, the spring in your step… but I just want to be the eye of your storm.” - James Bond, to QWhen an amnesiac kid is brought to St. Joseph's Home for orphans, James Bond doesn't bat an eye. Orphans come and go, and he's been around long enough to know that he needs to look out for himself until he's old enough to leave. But this new orphan is small, and naive, and his guilelessness attracts trouble. But when this kid latches onto Bond with a loyalty that James has never had before, well... staying aloof might not be as easy as James had thought.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Podfics (1) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887730
Comments: 30
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> Reader's notes: Time for some kid fic. Hopefully Q's voice doesn't sound too childish. It's kinda hard to pick a voice level for a 13 year old boy who hasn't hit puberty yet. It probably errs on the side of too young too often but it was good practice. 
> 
> As aforementioned in previous pod notes I had to redo the first two chapters recently to make them more consistent voicing wise aside from that though these have all been done over a period of a couple months. That said I've only edited the first few so far. If all goes to plan I'll be posting one chapter (maybe two) a week as I edit them - providing I don't find any massive errors that mean I have to record new files entirely. 
> 
> I'm a little nervous as to how consistent this fic will be because of that spread out recording timeline but it is what it is. I can't just do an entire 7hour pod in a week. My throat would mutiny before I got halfway through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the long awaited (😂😂😂) longer James Bond fic I've been promising.
> 
> (Edit: Just to note for any newcomers I am indeed updating this once a week. I am not consistent on what day of the week I'm updating but it is once a week.)

**Story:** [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Chapter 1: ~30 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fmkq4nrm3q5hkyy/EoYS_c1_v2_1.1-1.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that link works. It gave me a couple issues when I tried to load it. Hopefully I've also got the right files😂 I have so many files titled EoYS on my phone from this it threatens to make my eyes go blurry when scrolling through them.
> 
> Sorry it took me till late Saturday to get this up. I forgot again😅🙃


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter took till Saturday, so I guess this chapter you can have on Sunday. Lol back to back will probably happen often as I forget my plan to post weekly. I was actually planning on posting this earlier today but my shift at work was a bit wonky because my (former) coworkers are a thief and an asshole respectively.

**Story:** [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Chapter 2: ~30 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fl3bhbm2a13tv46/EoYS_c2_v2_1.1-1.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could post the chapters faster at this point but I'm using the time to record other stuff in the background. I actually got two chapters of another project recorded last week - which is a good thing because I have to get a couple recordings done for each chapter of this I post or I won't be ready to post it by the time I'm done with Eye of Your Storm😓 (yes the other project is that big😱)
> 
> I'll know once I'm further along if that timeline will pan out. (My money is on no. I'm shit at time management😂)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is going to take like two months to post. That sounds like a really long time... but I can't post it in less time if I want to have something each week till I'm done the Big Project. (Unless I do more small fics🤔)
> 
> Anyway it's early this week so enjoy chapter three this fine Monday afternoon.

**Story:** [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Chapter 3: ~25 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o5p549zabutwt1q/EoYS_c3_1.1-1.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now it's been about 4 months since I started posting pods and this is the 15th pod. If this was another short pod rather than a long one it would be a pod per week there abouts. How the hell have I been doing this for four months and Not Quit yet???
> 
> Once this is up it's about 20 hours of me talking and putting those files on the net. It's kind of horrifying to me that those file are just floating around out there. Like if I change my mind I can take down the links but the downloaded files will exist until other people delete them. That's one aspect I really don't like about doing these.
> 
> Also sorry, next week will not be a EoYS update (probably) I have something else planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow steady going on the other project(s -- as if I'd be smart enough to focus on one project ha then Nearly Silent Night (and hug and need😅) wouldn't have happened)

**Story:** [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Chapter 4: ~30 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gkz9yfdkohxwshn/EoYS_c4_1.2-1.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read! 
> 
> If anyone is subscribed to Podfics (1) series for updates on new pods (because I can't actually see stats for series) please note that I've split off new podfics into a new series Podfics (2) because I thought the tags for this series were getting excessively messy. If you want emails for new podfics you'll have to subscribe to the next podfic series. 
> 
> Eventually I'll split pods into fandoms rather than chronological to cut down on the tags mess of two fandoms in one series. Maybe when I get to Batman fics and Star Wars fics they'll just get their own series🤔 but then people would have to be subscribed to me in general not a podfics series to get an update when I start podding a new fandom🤔😞
> 
> I'll figure it out🤷♀️
> 
> *I have not figured it out but I'm working on it. DCU pods will now have their own series.*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☕😩☕

**Story:** [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Chapter 5: ~30 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6sobez9pn1frm0r/EoYS_c5_1.6-1.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☕I am not a morning person


	6. Chapter 6

**Story:** [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Chapter 6: ~30 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lwcqwmxv6po94ei/EoYS+c6+1.2-1.m4a/file)


	7. Chapter 7

**Story:** [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Chapter 7: ~30 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/emlx0jcv97q2ynp/EoYS+c7+1.1-1.m4a/file)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤔this is the shortest chapter at just over twenty minutes.

**Story:** [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Chapter 8: ~22 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sbyxxqgprk7uffy/EoYS_c8_1.1-1%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)


	9. Chapter 9

**Story:** [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153?view_full_work=true)  
**Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)  
**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Chapter 9: ~40min

Media Fire File: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/e55l2juen5vols7/EoYS_c9_1.3-1%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)


	10. Chapter 10

**Story:** [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153?view_full_work=true)  
**Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)  
**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Chapter 10: ~35 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6m09d29hzsw1u8l/EoYS_c10_1.1-1%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fallen into Star Wars Rare Pair Hell this past week so probably expect a(nother) random SW pod at some point soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Story:** [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Chapter 11: ~35 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kein3ukzmsq2ltc/EoYS_c11_1.2-1%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)


	12. Chapter 12

**Story:** [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Chapter 12: ~40min

Media Fire File: [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m97dvp9wlpv6p9k/EoYS_c12_1.1-1%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎂🥂


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _  
>  **STOP! Wait go back, this was a special double post so go get chapter 12 first.**  
> _  
> 
> 
> And so the end.  
> Are you sick of my voice yet?

**Story:** [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Chapter 13: ~35 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i5v7tl2djtyy9xb/EoYS+c13+1.1-1%E2%98%86.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Did I you go get chapter 12? This was a double post.**
> 
> So. I suppose next up is the big project I've been mentioning. I guess I can tell you now I've been working on _Attack-Dogs Make Great Babysitters by Only_1_Truth_. 145k words 33 chapters 😱😱😱 Now you know why it's taken me so long.
> 
> °●°●°●°●°
> 
> ~~I'd like to branch out with some other fandoms (star wars, Batman, Grimm, some Daredevil maybe and who knows what else) but well you lot are obviously here for the James Bond content so I don't know what to work on.~~
> 
> ~~I mean a half dozen kudos is nice, any kudos are nice, but these pods actually take a lot of effort and I'm just kinda sad right now you know? That the kudos don't even reach two digits. I even have less kudos than I do subscriptions on it, though they didn't reach two digits either. I know some parts were not the best quality but I'm doing my best - and I think I've gotten a fair bit better working on ADMGB so that'll be nice for you. And it's just, it's a lot of free time used to make these. Attack-dogs is 144k long. Once editing is done it's going to be an absolute minimum of 14 hours long (probably closer to 15 and something). That's more than twice this entire pod, ok?~~
> 
> ~~*sigh* I just figured... well this way more people could enjoy the stories I also enjoyed. And well its not like I spent the past year going out walking all over hell's half acre on my days off like I normally would because most places are closed and I'm avoiding people in general. Sitting in a quiet room talking to myself is kind of the epitome of stay home and social distance. So, you know, good year to start podficcing I guess.~~
> 
> *sigh* whatever. Just leave me a kudos on the way out, or a heart in the comment box? It'd be nice...
> 
> °●°●°●°●°
> 
> Next pods will start going up in the next week or two probably. Not sure what kind of posting schedule I'm going to have.


End file.
